


Mark Me, Burn Me (the sun is nothing compared to you)

by DiamondCrystalInk



Series: I’d Let You Burn Down The Universe (just promise you'll take me with you) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondCrystalInk/pseuds/DiamondCrystalInk
Summary: Enjoying a morning on coruscant, Hux gives Ren a proposition.It's time Hux leaves his mark.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: I’d Let You Burn Down The Universe (just promise you'll take me with you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Mark Me, Burn Me (the sun is nothing compared to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Read the first part of the series for context on how Hux became emperor

The mornings on Coruscant are beautiful, like the namesake they are glittering. From the bed he could barely hear the traffic of speeders synonymous with the city-planet, while under his skin he could feel the Nabooian cotton, soft to the touch. Breathing in, he opened his eyes. He did it slowly opening one eye at a time, brows furrowing to the natural sunlight on his face, so unlike the lights on a starship. Turning away from the sun to burrow into his pillow instead.

“Hux,” Kylo murmured into his pillow. It was identical to what he did last night, just less pleading and much more sleepy.

He rolled to the other side of the bed to only put his arms around something that wasn't there. Soon he was awake looking around the room trying to him, the person who should be sleeping next to him, and there he was out on the terrace looking like utter perfection wearing nothing but last night's underwear and a half-buttoned shirt. Yet the half-done outfit hung on Hux like his best uniform, perfectly exposing his legs and chest. Keeping his decency Kylo put on his own robe and walked out to the terrace.

From the terrace the view of Coruscant was simply stunning, the morning sun shone against the clouds and other skyscrapers. Quietly, he snuck up and wrapped his arms around Hux.

“Ren, you're awake,” Instantly relaxing into the hold. Kylo hummed in response, it was the type of sound that was simply content.

Hux then turned to rest his head on Kylo's shoulder and his hand was caressing the other side of Kylo’s face moving through the soft hairs to his nape.

Softly he said, “Did I wake you?”

“No, the sun did,” Kylo assured him.

“That's good, you should get more vitamin D you know, you're always so pale.” Internally Kylo thought about the person who just called him pale.

“Vitamin d as in the sun or as in…” Kylo’s voice purposely trailing along, with an invisible pride to his voice.

“It’s too early to be making those jokes,” Hux continued, slapping Kylo’s cheek.

“Are you really the right person to be commenting on others' paleness?”

“Ren,” Hux said with mock seriousness, moving his head closer to Kylo’s neck.

“Can you?” Kylo challenged, leaning closer to the touch. They were like that for a few moments just enjoying each other's presence, looking at the pure white clouds on a planet that was once ruled by the filthy of the Republicans, then a thought came to Hux.

“Ren, are you wearing anything underneath this? I can feel everything.” Now Hux was facing Kylo.

“Well I did just wake up,” Kylo said with a laugh just remembering he was naked as a baby beneath the thin silk.

“This robe was always perfect on you,” Hux commented, appreciating the detail of the fabric.

He pushes Ren to the baluster, and runs his finger along the line of Ren’s back, saying, “I was thinking about getting you a tattoo.”

“Where?”

“In the area I just touched.”

“You were touching my whole back.”

“Exactly,” Even without looking Ren could hear the smile in that.

“Do you have a design in mind?”

Even though Hux’s power in the force was naturally quite powerful, he was not practiced in its usage. He may be able to raze entire battlefields with a simple thought, but to gently lift up his datapad was still a risky move. 

“Get my datapad and I'll show you.” Ren turns to sit on the baluster and with barely any visible concentration uses the force to bring him a datapad.

Hux then starts drawing what is to Ren just a long vertical line of scribbles, “What's that supposed to be? Don’t tell me this is your best drawing.”

“Well do you really need to know what it is? It's going to be on your back so it's not like you will see it.” Hux asked in return.

“But you will.”

“Exactly.”

Kylo looks up at the sky, leaning back precariously off the baluster. “What ink are you thinking of getting me?”

“Danicolasid ink,” Hux moves in between Ren’s thighs, slightly raising his chin to meet Ren’s eyes.

“That’s the most painful tattooing method for humanoids in the universe,” Kylo says without a drop of surprise in his voice.

“I’m glad your Jedi Academy education was worth something after all.”

“I didn't learn that in school Hux, I learned it when a boy who was not prepared died from the pain in front of me,” Kylo says with a slight raise of his brow.

“But I’m sure my boy won't die from just some pain.” Hux in a calculated move locks eyes with Kylo through his lashes.

“It’s reported to burn blue fire.” Ren deadpans, “On the spine it may as well feel like a million suns”

Hux leans towards Kylo’s ear, “That's the point, Pet.” 

“What if I don’t want to do it?” Kylo challenges.

“You wouldn't do it? Not for me?”

“I haven't said no.”

“But you know how it presents on the skin? Like liquid mother pearl.”

“The only way it can be removed is by cutting off the skin.” Ren’s tone is no longer hesitant, more like he’s trying to remind himself of the risks if he does agree.

“I wouldn't do that to you, an emperor is kind and forgiving to his subjects,” Hux gives him a smile.

“If I fell right here, right now what would you do?”

“You wouldn’t fall,” Huz says with a surprising amount of assurance.

“Well then,” Kylo slides off the baluster, “I’m sure you have an appointment set up?”

“It's in the afternoon,” Hux looks just about as accomplished as he sounds.

There are certain things in life that change after becoming emperor, in his days as general he would have had to arrange services in some back alley as to not raise doubt in his ability with the First Order, but now he can arrange everything for himself in the same building. Life has become neater while on Coruscant, though he knows to not get too trustful. As long as there is difference, there is conflict; as long as there is conflict, there is no true order.

Hux is zipping his uniform when Kylo exits the refresher, “Should I even put on a top? Since the ink is gonna be on my back anyway.”

“Put on some trousers and the robe, I'm sure that's decent enough,” Hux throws the robe to Ren using the force, it is unclear if the fact that it practically slaps Ren on the face is purposeful or accidental, “It's not like anyone is going to say anything.”

“Do you know who's going to be doing the tattoo?” Kylo asks as he ties his robe.

“Riga-Yuzara, I selected him from his portfolio. He’s quite an astounding man.”

It's a short trip down the tower, to reach where the tattooer is set up, a man with a lithe body and average height. His own body is covered in Danicolasid ink, his smile betrays nothing about how painful the experience will be.

“Greetings Emperor Eternal, Lord Ren,” Hux is surprised by how jolly the man is. In his line of profession people can go into shock from the pain and die in front of him, but even the force reveals nothing but gratitude. A sadist then, and from his own skin, a masochist.

“Riga-Yuzara, the trip went smoothly I presume,” Hux says with a handshake.

“The speeder was unnecessary but much appreciated, Sir,” Riga-Yuzara looks between the two men in front of him, “I was sent only one design to review, so may I know who will be the one receiving the Danicolasid ink?”

Without his mask Kylo is untrained in his expressions, he rolls his eyes, “It’s me.”

“Are you aware of the dangers that Danicolasid ink can have on the body?”

“I’m sure I’ll survive.”

“Would you like a patch test first? Since the design does require long undisturbed lines, and flinching may change the design.”

“Boy, I have trained under Snoke, I’m sure a needle won't kill me,” With his brash confidence he begins to strip his robe and lay face down on the bench.

Riga-Yuzara is unperturbed and puts on a smile, “Very well then, Sir.”

Soon enough Kylo feels a cool brush on his skin, he turns his head towards the sitting Hux working on his datapad, “I honestly thought it would be more painful.”

“Forgive me Lord Ren, but this is just the stencil for the ink.” Kylo can hear Hux let out a huff, seemingly trying to keep up appearances as the Emperor Eternal.

“That's just paint Ren.” Hux is using all the skill in his body to not laugh at Ren’s brashness.

“I will begin the Danicolasid ink now.”

It's not surprising that people have died from this pain, a common belief is that the ink has the ability to alter DNA so that the tattoo becomes hereditary. Though this is false it's not surprising due to the nature of the pain from the ink, especially on the spine. Ren breaths in and out, he's gone into meditation. 

It's not a long operation, once he finishes Riga-Yuzara calls over the Emperor to check on the finished work. Hux nods and pulls Ren's hair to wake him up. 

Ren wakes immediately, “That hurts asshole.” 

“It’s done,” Hux lets go of his hair and gives Ren a pat on the head, he looks at the other man. “The work is lovely, you will be compensated accordingly.”

“Thank you, Sir, an honor to work on this with your design,” The man is a piece of art even without the ink, go back a few years and Hux would be leaving with him instead.

Kylo gets up from the bench after the application of some protective covering, “Could have been worse.”

“Please, you were in meditation for most of it, that doesn't count.” The other man in the room had made a quick exit.

As Kylo looks at his new tattoo in the mirror, he says, “I don't think I’m using the robe again.”

“Liking the design already?”

“It's not as messy as I thought it would be.”

“I’m glad you like it, now get your things, we have a baluster that’s waist height, a tattoo to appreciate, and a sunset to catch.”

“Feeling sappy?” Kylo says with an ease not granted to others.

“Is that what this feeling is called?”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment im so bored, kinda worried the fandom is dead though.
> 
> also I couldn't decide on whether to refer to Kylo Ren as Kylo or Ren so it changes throughout, I kinda tried to make it so that he's called Ren when it's through Hux's POV but I'm too lazy to check soooo
> 
> sorry if its weird compared to the first part of the series, kinda feel my characterization is inconsistent.


End file.
